Lesson Leaned
by Stalker-San-Alchemist
Summary: Sometimes, things don’t go the way you want them to. That’s how life mostly is. It’s full of surprises. For the Sanzo Party, they were pretty much used to things going that way. But in this fanfic, they’ll learn it more than ever…
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, things don't go the way you want them to. That's how life mostly is. It's full of surprises. For the Sanzo Party, they were pretty much used to things going that way. But in this fanfic, they'll learn it more than ever…

They had been traveling for what felt like years; but in reality was only a few days. They had finally arrived in a village after days in the desert. They immediately went into a hotel, wanting to rest from their tiring journey west.

Sanzo was checking them into the hotel. The others were standing shortly behind him. As the light shown from the window, glistening off of Goku's crown, he began to talk with Hakkai.

"I mean it, curry sounds great right now!" Goku continued.

"In this heat?" Hakkai commented.

"Anything sounds good right now, I'm hungry!"

"Man," Gojyo sighed. "I'm so freaking bored!"

"Sanzoooo!"

"What now, monkey?"

"Can we go get something to eat?"

"Can't we get settled first?"

"But I'm STARVING."

"You'll live."

"I swear, you have no feelings!" Goku whined.

Sanzo sighed, already triple annoyed than usual.

"How about I take him out for a snack?" Hakkai chuckled, "Better yet, Gojyo, you take him."

"I need more smokes anyway." Gojyo agreed.

"Sounds alright with me, then I don't have to listen to any more of his whiney-ass comments." Sanzo agreed as well.

Hakkai smiles and nods, "Then it's settled."

"Yay!" Goku shouts as he throws his arms in the air and skips out of the room. Gojyo stuffs his hands in his pockets and walks out after him.

After they leave, Sanzo and Hakkai haul their little luggage up to their rooms and relax while they wait for the other two to return. Sanzo was in Hakkai's room, smoking while Hakkai plotted their supplies as usual. Sanzo was sitting by the window as he watched the rain fall down.

A few moments of silence, and that's when the two returned. Hakkai chuckled. "Not too much silence with you two around."

Gojyo tossed Hakkai the credit card and lit up one of his cigarettes. Goku plopped down on the bed, satisfied.

"Enjoy yourself?" Sanzo asked, partially annoyed.

"Yup!" goku replied, patting his stomach.

Sanzo huffed out a cloud of smoke and continued glancing at the rain outside.

"Something wrong, Sanzo?"

"Everything's _fine_."

"But you're not normally this…well actually..no, no"

"What are you babbling about now?"

"Well, you're just kinda..acting different, that's all."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I never thought you could be _this_ annoying."

"Never thought that was possible." Gojyo commented.

"Shut up, I'm just wondering." Goku said defensively.

"Apparently, or I wouldn't have said it." Sanzo grumbled.

"That's amazing.." Gojyo commented.

"I thought so." Sanzo agreed.

(A.N.: IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!!!)

Goku sighed. "Seriously Sanzo, you're acting different—it's kinda creepy."

Sanzo grunts, gets up, and leaves the room, heading to his own.

Goku sighs. "Oye." And follows Sanzo, entering quietly into his room. Sanzo senses his presence and glares at him as he approaches.

"What are you doing here?" Sanzo asks angrily.

"Checking on you, of course."

"Well get out, I don't want you in here."

"You never do, but it seems like you're in a funk…so I'm not leaving until you talk, so spill it."

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Sanzo shouts, and then suddenly punches Goku in the face. Goku grunts at the impact and staggers a bit as he backs up a couple steps. He rubs his face and tears come to his eyes. "San…zo?"

Sanzo stares at him, not sure what to do. Goku lowers his head, turns, and runs out of the room.

"Stupid monkey…" Sanzo mutters, sounding a little—LITTLE—upset.

Hakkai and gojyo enter a moment later, looking confused and concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanzo and the gang had been traveling through a desert and now have arrived in a village. As they were settling, it began to rain—making the gang a little moody. Sanzo ends up hitting Goku, causing him to run off. Now, the event continues…

"Sanzo, what happened?" Hakkai asked.

"The little monkey was annoying me."

"Doesn't he always?" Gojyo asked sarcastically.

"Yes, but this time he was a real pain in the ass."

"I see. So he just ran off?" Hakkai wondered.

"Pretty much."

"I'm guessing you smacked him one?" Gojyo assumed.

"Yup."

Gojyo sighed. "well damn, Sanzo. You make life suck."

Sanzo flipped him off in reply.

"Some monk you are…"

"Ladies, ladies, please." Hakkai interrupted.

They both cast him a glare.

"Sanzo, how about we go look for him? Gojyo, stay here in case he comes back."

They groaned—which meant they agreed, just weren't in the mood.

And, they're off!

Somewhere along the way, Sanzo and Hakkai were separated because of a demon attack. Sanzo wasn't worried—obviously—because he knew Hakkai could take care of himself. So Sanzo continued his search for Goku, alone. He searched the town for a while and eventually moved onto the forest. He searched and searched and was about to give up, when he spotted movement in a tree. He stopped and studied it more closely. And then he saw Goku..

"Hey monkey…" Sanzo began, "Get your ass down here."

"Hell no!" Came his response.

"Shape it up, you know I'm a dick when it comes to the rain."

"Doesn't mean you can't control yourself."

"Fine, have it your way." Sanzo said, and began walking away.

Goku sat in the tree, hugging a branch and watching Sanzo leave, confused on what to do. Then he decided.

"Sanzo, wait!" Goku shouted, and then leaped out of the tree to catch up to him. Sanzo stopped and turned towards him. He saw that Goku had been crying. Goku then leaped and tackled Sanzo into a hug. Sanzo was tackled to the ground, and just stared down at the crying Goku atop him. He wrapped his right arm around Goku and put his left upon Goku's head.

They sat there like that for a minute, but once they got comfortable, demons appeared. Sanzo and Goku quickly got up. Sanzo pulled out his gun and Goku summoned his staff. Goku then began striking the demons and Sanzo, shooting. After a couple minutes of shooting, Sanzo and Goku had been separated. Goku was holding off a demon with his staff. Sanzo was nearly finished shooting some demons of his own. Sanzo shot towards a demon that looked like it was struggling with something. When it turned, he saw that Goku was holding it off.

"Goku!" Sanzo shouted, trying to warn him.

Goku turned towards him, surprised and was hit by the bullet. He flew back from impact and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, where it hit. Sanzo shot the remaining demons and ran over to Goku.

"Shit…" Sanzo mumbled as he checked to see if Goku was still alive. When he put his ear to Goku's mouth, Goku spat blood out on the side of his face. Sanzo pulled away, partially disgusted. "Damn, I guess he is alive."

Sanzo wiped the side of his face and picked Goku up. (A.N.: Lol, bridal style!) He walked back to the hotel and met up with Gojyo outside.

"Hey man, what—" Gojyo began.

"Don't have time, where's Hakkai?"

"Thought he was with you?"

"Damn." Sanzo growled, handing Goku over to Gojyo.

"Wh—!!"

"Take him up and stop him from leaking."

"O..kay?"

Sanzo took out his gun as Gojyo left and shot it in the air three times, signaling Hakkai to return.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanzo and Hakkai went on search for Goku. Their search came to be a success, Sanzo found Goku and they made up. But once they did, demons attacked. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but the thing is—Sanzo ended up shooting Goku!

Sanzo was in the hotel room, watching over Goku. He had sent Gojyo to wait outside for Hakkai. Gojyo had done a pretty good job at wrapping up Goku, Sanzo had noticed. Sanzo regularly checked to see how Goku was breathing. When he did this time, he saw Goku was staring at him weirdly.

"San..zo?" He muttered.

Sanzo nodded. His vision must be blurred, he thought. Goku was trembling, and pretty bad from what he could tell. But that was to be expected, he was shot after all—by none other than his own gun. Sanzo put his head in his hands, frustrated. How the hell did he—for the first time—miss his target?! Normally he never missed his intentional target. Did he want to shoot Goku in the first place? No, Goku didn't do anything to deserve it—besides being a pain in the ass and all. Sanzo sat back up again, tired of thinking about it, assuming he'd figure it out later on. He sighed and lit up a cigarette; that was one of the few was to calm his nerves. Goku stirred in his bed for a moment, trying to get comfortable Sanzo presumed. Sanzo began to read the newspaper while he waited for Hakkai and Gojyo to return.

"Hey Sanzo?"

"Hm?"

"Are you…you know, armed?"

"Why do you ask?"

"In case needed."

Sanzo grunted. "Explain."

"Like I said…in case needed."

Goku then shut his eyes.

Sanzo looked up from his paper and over at him.

"Goku?" Sanzo asked, wondering if the kid was dead or just sleeping. Goku clutched his stomach a moment later. Sanzo observed him, not quite sure what to do. Goku looked up at him, smiling a guilty smile. "You'll never believe this.."

"And what exactly is _this_?"

"I'm hungry."

"You brat, you never change."

Goku giggled slightly, but twinged from the movement.

"Impossible to sit still, you monkey?"

"I'm not a monkey! Why do you keep calling me that!?"

"Hmph, figure it out for yourself." Sanzo said, then went back to reading his paper and smoking.

Goku sighed a small sigh, and then looked out the window, watching the rain drip down.

Gojyo and Hakkai walked in moments later.

"Man Goku, you're one hell of a fighter." Hakkai said as he rushed over to him. He paused and looked from Goku to Sanzo.

"What are you looking at?" Sanzo snapped.

"I think it'd be better if you left."

"Ch. Whatever." Sanzo muttered, and then got up from his chair and left the room. Once he was gone, Hakkai put a barrier around the room.

"What's this all about?" Gojyo asked, poking the barrier.

"I don't want Sanzo to interfere."

"Interfere with what?"

"This." Hakkai answered, beginning to remove Goku's bandages. "Gojyo, before he gets out of control, hold his arms down."

"You gonna rape him or something?"

"He may get a little out of hand, that's all."

Gojyo shrugged and did as Hakkai instructed. Once he removed the bandages fully, he studied the wound. He saw that Goku's stomach was slowly burning away, he wouldn't last much longer unless the bullet was removed.

"Goku, I'm not sure if you're listening, but if you are—this is going to hurt. A lot…..Gojyo, hold him tight!"

Hakkai dug around in Goku's stomach, searching for the bullet. Goku struggled and screamed, extremely hard for Gojyo to control.

"What the hell are you guys doing to him?!" Sanzo shouted, pounding on the door a couple times.

"I see what you meant now, Hakkai."

Hakkai nodded, not wanting to lose concentration. He dug for a few moments, trying to be gentle on the struggling Goku. At last, he found it. He grasped it, and paused.

"Sorry Goku." He said, and then yanked the bullet from Goku's flesh. Goku screamed from pain and flinched, arching his back.

"Damn, Hakkai." Gojyo said as he shrugged; he realized he let go of Goku and quickly returned to holding him down.

"I know but it had to be done." He began. He dropped the barrier so he could heal up Goku's wound. Sanzo then kicked the door down and walked into the room. Hakkai summoned his chi and began the healing. Sanzo approached them, observing the scene with an annoyed look on his face. Goku was trembling once more, slightly changing his position every few seconds. He muffled his grunts by gritting his teeth together. Gojyo grimaced at Goku's healing wound.

"Sure would hate to be you right now, monkey."

Hakkai was around halfway through when suddenly, Goku's power-limiter busted into pieces. Hakkai and Gojyo released him and backed off.

"Shit!" Gojyo blurted. Hakkai looked over at Sanzo and saw him whip out his gun.

"Now don't go killin him after Hakkai got him all 'prettied up', aye Sanzo."

"Wouldn't dare soil it." Sanzo remarked.

Goku stood and glared at them, fully transformed. He grinned and charged at them. They separated and dodged quickly. Sanzo shot at him, keeping him at bay and slightly moving towards him.

He tossed his gun to Hakkai. "Cover me."

Hakkai nodded and shot at Goku while Sanzo ran to him.

Before Goku realized what Sanzo was up to, he was tackled to the ground. Goku struggled to get out of Sanzo's grasp—but was failing. Sanzo but his hand on Goku's forehead and beaming rays came out. Seconds after chanting, Goku's power-limiter returned. He transformed back and passed out. Sanzo sighed and stood up. "Damn monkey…" He looked at Goku's stomach and noticed it was healed, and only a scar remained. He had slight burn marks where the bullets had hit him, but hose would heal in time.

"Well, well. It turns out the monk has a soft side after all." Gojyo teased.

Sanzo glared at him. "Mind saying that again?"

"Now, now guys. No need to have another injured one." Hakkai soothed.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?! Are you saying he could kick my ass!?" Gojyo snapped.

"That's not—"

"Exactly how it sounded, I could kick your ass any day."

"You wanna live up to your word, monk?"

"Oye…" Hakkai sweatdropped. "I wish I was unconscious too…"


	4. Author's Update

Just popping in here to say that I'm so freaking sorry for those of you who actually read this or any other stories of mine. I've been slacking off on my writing way too much for the past year..or even more.. I haven't really been counting x.x

BUT. To those who actually want me to update..I'm working on it. But first of all I'll be editing some of my older writings that are posted on here to make sure they make more sense. Seeing as my writing has happily improved..and it would get confusing hopping from my old writing to new.

I'm thinking of removing certain stories from here..seeing as well..I can't picture modifying them or I just lost interest. I'm horrible with updating whether it's drawing or writing..and I might post stuff on DA from now on..but that's undecided.

This is pretty much me just rambling to myself to get my butt in gear..but if there's a specific story I should keep and/or edit..and add on to...just let me know. Everything's undecided at the moment so..yeah.

Thank you if you took the time to read this and once again, I'm so sorry ;A;


End file.
